


Hotel troubles

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: MC's work night is interrupted by the notorious Trevor Philips.





	Hotel troubles

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dream i had. i woke up laughing at the end of the dream and had to write this down.

I was sweeping the lobby when I heard police sirens outside. In concern I looked up to peek out the front doors. It was’t rare that police sirens were heard around this area, since a majority of the clientele of the other motels around us were drug addicts, prostitutes, and just seedy people in general. I worked at a more upscale hotel, our prices were too high for people just wanting a room for a few hours. I liked my job, but there was a few hiccups in being the night auditor. I finished sweeping the lobby, and moved toward the back office. I had to do the reports. 

As I placed the sweeper against the wall, I heard police sirens again. I quickly moved toward the front desk and saw a well know drug dealer by the name of Trevor Philips running to ward the front doors. I cursed, it was never a quiet or safe moment when he was around. He burst past the electric doors as they opened. He was in his underwear and brown boots. He looked around frantically before jumping over the front desk and ducking near my legs. 

“I need to fucking hide. I robbed the liquor store down the street.” He huffed at me. I was too shocked to say anything. A flash of light caught my attention. I looked up to see a police car pulling up. I silently cursed Trevor Philips. Two police officers enters the lobby, both looking around. 

“Did you see a man in his underwear run through here?” Those of them asked. I looked down in the corner of my eye I saw Trevor watching me. 

“I saw someone on the camera running by, they headed toward Sixes Motel.” I lied. The officer looked around one more time. 

“Okay, just be careful. It’s late and he’s really dangerous.” The second officer smiled at me. I nodded. As the two left I looked down at Trevor, he was holdin a pastoral in his left hand. 

“Where the fuck were you hidin that?” I asked incredulously. Trevor looked up at me and gave me a smile. 

“I need time to hide.” He looked around. “Can I stay here?” I wanted to tell him to leave but shit this guys scared me. Also he was in his underwear and it was about three am. I sighed. 

“Please don’t break anything.” I said as I sat in front of my work computer, ready to do the reports. A few minutes later I heard snoring.i lookedover to see his slumped against the front desk, his gun tucked in the band of his under pants. Sighing I turned back to the computer, at least he wasn’t killing anyone. About an hour in to my work I realized that the snoring had stopped. I looked down at Trevor to see his watching me. 

‘What?” I asked. He suddenly reached into his underwear. I froze what the fuck. He pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and held it up to me. 

“Thanks sweet meats.” He pushed the bills into my knees. I really didn’t want to touch money that was in his underwear. 

“Thanks t its okay.” I answered. Trevor shook his head. 

“Nope, I take care of my people.” He ok the money at me. “Take it or I’ll tear this place apart.” I quickly took the bills. I really didn’t;t need him to destroy this place again. My boss was second from firing me because of my nativity the last time. trevor rolled to his feet, I watched as he disappeared into the back office. I quickly jumped to my feet following him. 

“ dude you can’t be back here my boss-“ I froze, he was scarfing down my sushi! “Hey that’s mine!” I shouted reaching for my lunch. Trevor growled and moved away from me. I reached for it again and he gently pushed me away. 

“ no mine!” He growled as he continued to stuff his face. I found myself pouting. I had been craving sushi for the last week, I finally managed to get my hands on some. I watched in sadness as he downed my bottle of water. He let out a obnoxious burp when he was done. “Shit that was good.” He handed me the empty takeout carton. I stared down at the empty box. Shit he even downed the wasabi and ginger. Pissed, I threw the empty box at his head. 

“You asshole!i was craving that!” I reached in to my pocket grabbing my phone. Trevor watched me in confusion. I found myself dialing his ”keepers” number, I really didn’t know her real name but turns out she had a list of names people caller her mother or ducky I jut knew her as trevor keeper. After a few rings she finally answered. 

“Hello?” 

“You’re trash boyfriend is in his underwear at my job and he ate my sushi!” I snapped. I heard her laugh. 

“Oh I’m sorry darling. He’s just on one of his trips, he’ll come home soon don’t worry. I’ll send you some money for taking care of him. I’m out of town right now.” I sighed. 

“Okay, I’ll try to send him home.” I answered. She was so nice it was hard to be angry. 

“Thank you.” With that we said our goodbyes. I noticed I was alone in the back office. I quickly moved to the lobby to see trevor chugging the coffee from coffee pots. 

“Dude! What the hell are you doing!?” I shouted. Running up to him. “You’re going to burn your mouth!” I grabbed at the coffee pot, he danced away from me. “Dude! That shit is hot stop!”I shouted. Trevor dropped the empty coffee pot and reached for the decaffeinated coffee pot. 

“What the hel is going on?” A voice surprised me. I turned to see a guest that was staying at our hotel. I cursed. 

“How can I help you sir?” I asked. The guest looked at Trevor over my shoulder and back at me. 

“I wanted to check out.” I nodded. Just as I was going to the back office. A group of guest cameout of the elevator they all stopped to stare at trevor as he continued to chug the coffee. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?” Trevor roared as he chucked the empty coffee can at the first guest. He then pulled out his gun, screaming he was going to shoot everyone. I found myself slappingympalm against my forehead. I was so fired. As the guest ran out of the lobby, my coworker, Matt, entered the lobby confused. 

“Drea what the fucks going on?” He asked. I watched as trevor shoved matt down, snatching his keys from his hands. Trevor ran outside as I ran to Matt . we watched as trevor tore out of the parking lot in Matt’s car. Matt lookedup at me in horror. “What the fuck drea?”he asked climbing to his feet. I shook my head. 

“Don’t ask.” Matt thought for a second. 

“Was he peeing in the pool when I pulled up?” I sighed. Yep I was so fired.


End file.
